Return of the Snow Angel
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Snow Angel. Just another typical story of boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy expects to never see girl again, boy finds out girl has transferred to his school. The twist? Boy has girlfriend. Get crazy friends involved and things are garunteed to get messy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here it is, the sequel to my Christmas special. I had a lot of people telling me that Snow Angel made them cry, and since I don't like making anyone cry I decided to write a sequel that will hopefully make no one cry. Unlike the prequel, which was bittersweet, this one should be sweet, adorable, fluffy, and heartwarming. Or at least that's the plan. :P

Disclaimer: How could I own Vocaloid? Like, I can't even afford a pack of gum. :/

-Ray

* * *

Len Kagamine stood in the middle of the forest, his checker scarf wrapped securely around his neck. Every year for the past four years the sixteen-year-old would come to this very spot. He knew she would never be here, but he never ceased to stop hoping that he would see her again one day. She was his snow angel, wasn't she? Were they really meant to be separated forever? Their meeting could not have been a joke pulled by fate; it had to be destiny's design.

"Len!" the voice of Len's younger cousin, Lenka, called out. When she was closer to him she said "What are you doing all the way out here? Everyone's worried about you."

"Sorry, Lenka," Len said as he looked at the girl.

In the past four years Lenka had began to grow into a beautiful young girl. She was appearing to take on the tall and thin body type, and her now waist length hair had darkened to a medium blonde with natural light blonde highlights. The only negative change to Lenka's appearance was the black, thick-framed glasses she had to wear due to her now nearsightedness. The glasses, according to Len's twin sister Rin, helped with Lenka's looks so Lenka never felt self-concious about them. It had worked, as Lenka would never let herself be seen without them.

"Shall we head back?" Lenka asked Len.

Knowing that the girl he had so desperately wanted to see was never going to appear, Len left with his cousin and left behind all hope as well.

*eight months later*

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bacey!" Rin shouted as she slammed her fist on Len's door. "Today's our first day as seniors and I don't think you want to be late!"

Len opened an eye as his sister's continuos knocking continued. She sure was one to talk, that Rin. Rin slept in so many times that Len had lost count so her waking him up was an unusual for him. Well, as Rin said, today was their first day as seniors and it was obviously enough to get Rin excited for her first day of her last year of high school.

"Wake up, Len! Darn you!" Rin nearly shouted.

"I'm up!" Len said as he threw his pillow at the door. "I'm up! Now get the heck away!"

"Not until you open the door so that I know for sure you're awake~," Rin sang.

Len rolled his eyes. Rin could be really annoying when she pleased. Len stood up, walked to the door, and opened it for his twin sister. Rin was styled in knee length jean shorts, a T-shirt of the school's soccer team, and black converse. Rin had even tied her chest length blonde hair into a low ponytail. Despite being seventeen now, Rin still held fast to the white bow she wore on top of her head. Some things never change, it seems.

"Good, you're up!" Rin chimed. "Now get dressed," she snorted. "Do you want to go to school looking like THAT?"

Len looked down at himself. "Sure, Rin," he mentally answered, "I want to go to school in nothing but my pajama bottoms."

As if knowing what Len had mentally said, Rin slapped his bare chest and said, "Get your butt dressed. I don't want to be late so don't take too long making yourself look pretty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku clutched her stomach as her mom drove her to Miku's new school. Miku had went to a new school for each grade she was in so one would think that by now Miku wouldn't be nervous. That conclusion was wrong, as Miku was dead nervous.

"Don't throw up, now," Miku's mom said. Miku's mom had remarried three years ago and became Mrs. VY. Yuma was a good step-dad to Miku, but she did secretly wish that he didn't have the same traveling job as her mom. If his job were steady then perhaps Miku would have spent all of high school in a single place. Now she was going to be thrown into a whole new environment as a senior with no friends. What a joy.

"I can't help my anxiety," Miku replied. "I couldn't eat a thing for breakfast!"

"That's not healthy," Mrs. VY answered without sympathy. She was used to Miku's overdramaticness by now.

"Mom," Miku said, "I'm supposed to be a senior. A cool kid. No one even knows my name."

"Just make friends," Mrs. VY answered.

"It's not that easy, Mom," Miku sighed. "I never see them again, so what's the point?"

"The point is that it's not healthy for any teen to be friendless," Mrs. VY answered. "Such can lead to depression, drug use, reckless sex-"

"Mom!" Miku shouted, horrified. "I'm not depressed, I'm not into drugs, and - news flash! - I'm a virgin. You're reading magazine articles and thinking that the kids they talk about are me."

"Can I really be blamed for being concerned about my only daughter?" Mrs. VY asked.

"Only if you don't believe your daughter when she tells you she's fine," Miku answered with a huff. "Look, I have enough on my mind with getting adjusted into a new school. Once I'm settled I'll do what I always do: Join a sports team and practice so much that I practically live and breathe that sport."

"That's how your going to deal with not having friends?" Mrs. VY asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Miku said. "Would you prefer I cut, come home drunk, and get pregnant?"

"Get your smart butt out of my car," Mrs. VY said as she parked in front of the school. Handing Miku a folder, Mrs. VY said "You know the drill."

"Take the papers to the principle's office and wait for them to send a student to show me around. You will come by after school to sign any necessary papers," Miku recited.

"Good girl," Mrs. VY responed. "Love you."

Miku kissed her mother on the cheek. "Love you."

Miku got out of the car and watched as a bunch of kids ran into the school building. Miku inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lenny!" a squeal called. Len found himself being tackled by his girlfriend, Neru. "I missed you so much!"

"You saw me yesterday," Len reminded her. "We saw a movie together, remember?"

"That was a whole day ago," Neru rolled her eyes. "Now come here, you." With that Neru smashed her lips onto Len's.

"Disgusting," Rin said as she watched from a distance.

"You said it," said Nero, Neru's twin brother and Rin's best friend, said. "Oh!" he said as he twisted his face with pain. "She's going for the tongue."

"I can't watch," Rin said as she turned away. "What does Len see in her? No offense to your sister."

Nero shrugged. "Well she throws herself at him so I don't think poor Len really ever has a chance. And none taken."

Rin nodded. "Sometimes I think Len is in love," she said slowly.

"With Neru?" Nero questioned. He loved his sister, but even he had to admit that Len wasn't her type. Well, correctly speaking, Neru wasn't the one who was Len's type. Len, the poor fella, just looked tortured throughout that whole relationship.

"Ha! She wishes," Rin laughed. Setting her face seriously, Rin said, "I found this necklace in Len's room the other day. I saw it once before, when we were thirteen, but I had no clue he still had it."

"A necklace?" Nero questioned. "Did he steal it from some school girl?"

"I don't know," Rin said. "It's one of those necklaces where each is a half heart and, when placed together, the two have a message."

"Those are so lame," Nero said.

"I know. Aren't they?" Rin agreed. "But seriously, why would Len hold onto a necklace unless it meant something to him?"

"You have a point," Nero replied. "The message," he began, "what does it say?"

Rin shrugged. "Given that Len's says 'be fri' I wouldn't be surprised if the other said 'st ends.'"

"'Best friends,'" Nero concluded. "But who would give Len a 'best friends' necklace? Does he even have a best friend?"

"I don't know," Rin shrugged.

"Ms. Kagamine!"

"Uh oh," Nero gasped for Rin.

"Shut up," Rin hissed. Turning to the one who called her, Rin said, "Yes, Mr. Kamui?"

"I need your assistance," Mr. Kamui said. "And given that you have yet to complete your hours to make up for the huge trouble you caused last year I think you would be more than perfect for the job." With that Mr. Kamui turned away, expecting Rin to follow.

"You're cleaning toilets," Nero cracked a grin.

"Just shut up and pray for me," Rin said as she followed the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Middle Park High School will be pleased to have a bright student such as you join us," the principle said as she looked over Miku's files.

"Thank you, Principal Megurine," Miku said. While the principle continued to look through the files Miku looked at the paper in her own hands. Her class schedule.

"We should have someone here soon enough to show you around," Ms. Megurine smiled at Miku. "Don't be nervous, okay?"

"Okay," Miku answered quietly.

"Luka, I got someone to show the new kid around."

"It's 'Ms. Megurine' during school hours, Mr. Kamui," Ms. Megurine said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Mr. Kamui said. "I got someone to show the new kid around,_Ms. Megurine_."

"Better," Ms. Mergurine praised. "Now I see you got-" her face fell, "Ms. Kagamine."

"She still needs to work off her hours as punishment for starting that food fight," Mr. Kamui said. "I think showing a new student around won't be that damaging."

_That damaging?_ Miku questioned. Who did they get to show Miku around? The devil?

"Hi, I'm Rin Kagamine," the girl behind Mr. Kamui introduced herself.

Miku was relieved to see a sweet, cheerful looking girl over someone who looked as if they had a criminal record. Taking Rin's extended hand, Miku shook it and said "I'm Miku Hatsune. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Rin replied.

"Ms. Kagamine," Ms. Megurine called.

"Yes, Principal Megurine?" Rin slowly asked.

"Miku has a perectly clean record," Ms. Megurine answered, "so don't rub off too negatively on her."

"Yes ma'am," Rin answered before she took Miku by the arm and lead her away. When they were out of earshot Rin said "I hope you don't learn by example because I'm an awful influence."

"Well that just means they gave me the right person to show me around," Miku smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's the entire school!" Rin clapped at the end of the tour.

"Thanks for showing me around," Miku said as she searched the place. Odds were Miku would forget where everything was, but at least she had an idea where to go.

"Notta prob!" Rin exclaimed. Miku had never seen anyone so perky, and Rin's happy mood was very contagious so Miku couldn't help but smile and giggle along. "So what's your first class?" Rin asked.

"Uhhhh," Miku looked at her schedule. "Government."

"Mine too," Rin smiled. Grabbing Miku's hand Rin began to lead her away. "Since you're new and all I decided that I'm going be your best friend," Rin giggled.

"Um, okay," Miku smiled.

"Nah, I'm teasing," Rin said when she sensed that Miku felt uneasy. "I only meant that I want to keep you company so you don't feel lonely."

"No, it's okay," Miku waved. "It's just that nobody has ever been so nice to me on my first day of school before, so it's just a bit different is all."

Rin grinned. "Well come on, I know a bunch of girls who will accept you into their cliché right away. Don't worry Miku, we will be sure to give you a fantastic senior year."

Miku inwardly smiled. This year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len was following Nero all the way to English, which happened to be their first class. Both were talking about joining the high school basketball team that again year.

"We played the past three years," Nero said, "I think I have one more year in me."

"Even though Coach never lets you play?" Len teased.

"Mark my words, Len Kagamine, I WILL get V.I.P. this year," Nero vowed.

"Sure you will," Len smiled. Noticing something in the corner of his eye, Len turned his head to see a tall, pale girl . . . with mint green hair. After finding the hair so familiar, Len tried to get a good look at the girl's face, but by then the girl already had her back turned toward him. Len strained hard to see who she was, but instead unknowingly walked right into a trash can and fell head first inside.

Nero whistled. "Find something interesting?"

Len squirmed around until his was upside up. "Someone's retainer," Len aswered as he held up a green piece of plastic.

"What were you looking at any way?" Nero asked as he looked in the direction Len was staring. "Was it Rin? Poor girl is running around like she lost somebody."

"No," Len said as he climbed out of the garbage. "It was nobody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are!" Rin said as she caught up to Miku. "I said 'go on ahead of me while I tie my shoe,' not 'ditch me.' I had plans to catch up to you."

"Sorry," Miku apologized. "I didn't mean to walk too fast."

"S'okay," Rin said. "Now come on," she said as she grabbed Miku's arm, "I want to introduce you to some friends of mine before class starts." With that Rin dragged Miku into the classroom and led her to a group of girls.

"IA, Yukari, CUL, Lapis," Rin called, "this is Miku. Miku, this is IA," a white haired girl waved, "Yukari," a girl wearing her light purple hair in two tails giggled, "CUL," a red head gave Miku the peace sign, "and Lapis," a girl with short blue hair said "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls," Miku said.

"Always a pleasure to make new friends," Yukari bubbly said.

"You see," Rin turned to Miku, "we only have Government and P.E. together, but you should have every class with at least one of these girls so you shouldn't have a single class by yourself."

"Thank you, Rin," Miku smiled at Rin before the teacher called everyone's attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, ladies," Coach Sakine yelled. "Let's have a nice, friendly competition of volleyball."

"Oh!" Rin's eyes lit up. Rin wore the usual gym uniform of a white T-shirt and black shorts, and as a speciality for gym only Rin braided her hair. Rin's braid lied idly over her shoulder despite the fact Rin was bouncing up and down with excitement. "I just love volleyball!"

"Okay," Coach Sakine said, "today the team captions shall be Neru Akita and Rin Kagamine."

"Yay!" Rin said before running to the front of the group.

"Shake hands, girls," Coach Sakine told Rin and Neru.

"May the best team win," Rin grinned while she was shaking Neru's hand.

"I plan to," Neru smirked. Being the caption of team one, Neru got to call her teammates first. "Iroha!" she called for the agile girl.

Rin surprised everyone by calling for the new girl. "Miku!"

When Miku went up to Rin she said, "You didn't have to pick me first. I don't want you to treat me with any special favors."

"Well I think you deserve to not be called last," Rin answered.

"Mayu!" Neru called the girl with the wicked serve.

"CUL!" Rin called for her friend, who was also a ball magnet and could hit it with ease.

"Miki!"

"Gumi!"

"Haku!"

"Galaco!"

And so on until the teams had been formed. Miku was stationed in front and promised Rin to do her very best.

"Just have fun," Rin encouraged. "Winning isn't everything."

Miku nodded but still kept the determination to give it her all. When the game began it was the usual passing back and forth. Miku was at first only watching as she tried to take in everyone's techniques.

"Hey, newbie!" Neru shouted. "If ya ain't gonna play then get off the field!"

"Just ignore her," Rin rolled her turquoise eyes.

"No," Miku smirked, "I don't think I will." After the game had resumed Miku took in more time studying the techniques of her opponents. She hadn't once hit the ball, but that didn't discourage Miku.

When half-time was called, Miku went to get a drink of water. As she was about to open the water bottle, Miku felt a blow to the back of her head. Turning around, Miku saw a smiling Neru.

"Sorry," Neru mocked an aplogy. "I didn't mean to throw the ball at your head."

Miku knew then and there that her time for revenge was perfect. "Rin!" she called her team caption.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you," Rin said as she ran up to Miku. "I don't know what goes on inside that girl's head."

"That's why I need to ask you a favor," Miku said.

Rin crossed her arms as she made eye contact with Miku. "Shoot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the game had resumed it was Rin's team's turn to serve the ball. "Are you sure she can do this?" Gumi nervously asked Rin.

"If Miku says she can," Rin answered, "then I believe she can."

When everyone had gotten into position Neru, who noticed Miku with the ball, shouted "What? You're going to let a girl who can't even hit a ball serve it? Wow, Rin. I didn't know you had that poor judgement."

Rin narrowed her eyes, looked behind her, made eye contact with Miku, and mouthed "Destroy her."

Miku gave Rin a thumbs up. The score was 17-9, but Miku had every intention to help her team win. When the whistle blew, Miku threw the ball up, jumped after it, and smacked the ball straight across the court so fast that the other team was surprised when it had passed them and landed on the floor.

"I didn't know she could hit like THAT," Miki said.

"Yep," Mayu said, "we're doomed."

Mayu's preditcion had proven to be correct. At first it took the girls a while to be able to not miss Miku's serves, but even then going against Miku's blows was hard. After spending so much time observing her teammates, Miku could predict their actions and use that in order to weave throw the group and hit the ball when it would have otherwise touched the ground. It was as if Miku knew just where the ball was going.

Scariest of all were Miku's spikes. The girl would slam the ball so hard into the ground that no one dare risk trying to stop it for fear of being smashed into the ground with it. On accident or on purpose, no one knew for sure, but Miku ended up spiking the ball into Neru's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Miku immediately apologized. Unlike Neru's fake apology, which had recked in insincerity, Miku looked and sounded truly sorry. Miku even had her hands covering her mouth and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Either Miku truly was sorry, or she was an incredible actress.

"That's enough for one day," Coach Sakine called before leading Neru, whose nose was bleeding excessively, to the nurse's office.

"That was wicked!" Rin said to Miku as the girls were changing back into their casual wear. Rin had given Miku a high ten before they went to the girls' locker room, and Miku said that she was happy to help her team win. Rin had to correct Miku by saying the high ten was for smashing Neru's face in.

"I wasn't trying to break her face," Miku insisted as she threw off the sweaty T-shirt, exposing her white with pink polka-dots sports bra.

"Whatever," Rin said as she shook out her braid. Noticing something on Miku's naked collarbone, Rin asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Miku said as she touched the necklace. "This is just something that means a lot to me." Miku sadly looked down. "It's a reminder of the one friend I will never see again."

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked. "Did your friend . . ."

"No," Miku shook her head as she put on her hot pink shirt. "It's just my mom travels with her job, and I've spent every school year in a totally different place."

"Wow, really?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn to play volleyball then? California?"

"Florida, actually," Miku answered, "but you were close."

Rin nodded. "And your friend . . . you have no contact with them?"

"We were only kids," Miku shrugged, "it's not as if we could have exchanged E-mail."

"I'm sorry," Rin apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Miku said. "I'll always remember him, and our time together will always be in my heart."

Rin smiled sweetly at Miku on the outside, but on the inside thoughts were boiling. Rin took in the necklace and knew exactly what it was: A half-heart necklace that had "st ends" written on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nero was waiting for his sister and friends by the bus stop when he was tackled from behind.

"Miss me?"

"No, Rin," he replied, "as a matter of fact, I didn't."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she said, "I have some major news that I need to tell you."

"Does it explain Neru's broken nose?" Nero asked.

"Yes and no," Rin answered. "You see, I know who Len's in love with!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure, Rin?" Nero asked Rin when they stopped for a burger on their way home.

"Positive!" Rin exclaimed, mouth full of half-chewed cheeseburger. Swallowing, Rin continued, "They both have matching necklaces, Nero. What other proof do you need?"

"Uh," Nero gave Rin a look that told her she was being stupid, "a lot. There are tons of those necklaces out there, so who's to say Len got the necklace from this Miku and vice versa? Besides, has Len ever mentioned a Miku to you?"

"Well, uh," Rin figited, "no."

"And did Miku say anything about you having the same last name as a friend she once had?" Nero continued. "Or that you look like someone she used to know? You and Len look a lot alike, so if she didn't find you the least bit familiar then there's no way it's her."

"You're right," Rin sorrowfully admitted. Perking up, she nearly exclaimed "But I still have an idea."

"Oh boy," Nero rolled his eyes as he put a fistful of French fries into his mouth.

"Just hear me out," Rin held up her hand. "What if I introduce Miku to Len? If they knew each other previously then they'll have to admit it. If not, well I think they would make good friends, anyway."

"Why would you say that?" Nero asked before ripping off a bit of burger. With his mouth still full he asked "What's Miku like?"

Rin puckered her lips the way she did whenever she was thinking. "She's a good student - something I'll have to fix about her, friendly, sweet, and kicks some serious butt in volleyball."

"Is THAT how Neru broke her nose?" Nero asked.

"It's a 'you had to be there' kind of situation," Rin waved off, trying to get Nero to like Miku before she admitted to Miku's vicious side. "She hates mushrooms, her favorite color is blue, she's wonderful in Englsih, not so much math, she has a sweet tooth, and she loves the Back to the Future trilogy. Pft, what a nerd," Rin teased at the end.

"And you've known her for how long?" Nero raised an eyebrow at Rin. "You've only known her for not even a day, and yet you know her favorite color?"

"I know everyone's favorite color," Rin claimed.

"Oh yeah?" Nero began. "What's my favorite color?"

Rin immediately answered "Black."

"Wrong," Nero said. "My favorite color is orange."

"Oh, that's right," Rin said. "Like a sunset."

"Like the orange fruit," Nero corrected her. "Rin, we've been best friends for how many years now? Seven. We've been best friends for seven years, and you don't even know my favorite color?"

"Do YOU even know my favorite color?" Rin challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Nero answered. "Your favorite color is purple, but not just any purple. Lavender purple."

"You're right," Rin said as she threw down the remains of her cheeseburger. "Okay, so I'm a horrible best friend. I get it."

"No," Nero said, "you're not. A horrible best friend tells the teacher that you stole the stapler. A horrible best friend doesn't back you up in an argument. A horrible best friend ditches you when you need them. A horrible best friend says 'Don't egg that house; it's illegal.' Rin, you've done none of those things. You even brought an extra dozen eggs for crying out loud!"

Rin smiled at Nero's last sentence. "Well someone had to make sure you got all the windows."

"And that is why you're my best friend," Nero said. "You're the most flawed character I have ever met."

"Hey!" Rin smiled as she tossed a fry at Nero. "I wasn't the only one who went to jail over that egging incident."

"Well you make a great cell buddy. Besides, you're flaws are what I love most about you," Nero said as he picked up the fry Rin threw at him and put it in his mouth. "Except," Nero said after swallowing, "your trying to hook your brother up with the new girl."

"I'm not saying that I'm trying to hook them up," Rin huffed as she crossed her arms. "I just think they would make good friends. If they become a couple, great; if not, so what? I just think having the two meet would be a good approach to all this."

"And if Miku really is this mysterious girl?" Nero asked.

"Well I don't know how Len and she will take being reunited," Rin said as she sipped her soda, "but I can garuntee this: If Miku and Len really did know each other previously and instantly click, then all hell is gonna break loose when Neru finds out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early that next morning, the group of girls sat in a circle as they waited for school to start. All had arrived twenty minutes early, so the group was completely relaxed and having fun.

"Cake~. Cake~. Round cake~. Who is the cake~?" They sang.

"Is it Miku~?" IA asked.

With a hand under her chin, Miku sang her part. "You are wrong~. I am a spring onion~. The round cake is rolling~. Is it Rin~?"

Rin smirked, her bangs covering her face as she, in her rush out the door, didn't clip them out up that morning. "You are wrong~? I am an orange~. The round cake is red~. Is it CUL~?"

"You are wrong~," CUL said as she tilted her head back in order to stretch her neck. "I am an apple~. The round cake is small~. Is it Lapis~?"

"You are wrong~," Lapis continued. "I am a blueberry~. The round cake taste good fried~. Is it Yukari~?"

Yukari giggled. "You are wrong~. I am an eggplant~. The round cake is squishy~. Is it IA~?"

"You are wrong~," IA replied. "I am a gummy bear~. The round cake- Oooff!"

"Sorry," Neru smirked. "My hand slipped. I didn't mean to hit you with my bag." As a result of the day before, Neru had a giant white bandage covering her nose. It looked as if Neru had a nose job . . . with the hammer being the tool of use.

IA rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Well perhaps you shouldn't swing it so carelessly," she replied.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't sit on the flooor and play childish games," Neru said.

"We were just having fun," Yukari said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Maybe not for the mentally disabled," Neru commented.

"Leave her alone!" Rin said.

"Or what?" Neru challenged.

"Do we need a repeat of yesterday?" Miku evilly smirked.

"Pfft!" Neru spat. "Only beginner's luck."

"I wouldn't say that," Yukari said. "Miku was captian of her sophomore volleyball team."

"Oh really?" Neru raised an eyebrow. "What other lies has she been feeding you?"

"Well," Lapis began, "she's lived in three different regions of Mexico, speaks fluent Spanish as a result, stared the lead role in both of her junior high plays, lived in the mountains a few years ago, can play soccer really well - let's see, what else?"

"That's enough," Yukari hissed.

"You can be a real dumbbell, Lapis," CUL sharply whispered.

"Unbelievable," Neru said. "Ain't no way Little Miss Miku classifies under any of those things."

_"Yo permito disentir_," Miku said, speaking Spanish for "I beg to differ."

Neru, who had not the slightest clue what Miku had said, replied, "Okay, so you know SOME Spanish. Big deal. Whatever. See you losers later." With that she slammed her bag into the nearest victim's face. That victim happened to be Rin.

"I had ought to murder her," Rin grumbled.

"Don't, Rin," IA said. "You don't need to go back to jail."

"Back?" Miku questioned. "What did you do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Rin answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Join the soccer team?" Miku questioned.

"Yeah," CUL answered as the two headed towards Physics, the only other class the two had together. "If you're as good as you say then I don't see why not. Maybe we can finally win the state championship this year."

"Are you sure?" Miku asked. "I mean, would it really not bother anyone?"

CUL shook her head. "The only person who'd hate it would be Neru, but she's a cheerleader for the boy's basketball team so why would she care if you played soccer?"

"Good point," Miku replied. "And Rin?"

"I'm amazed she didn't ask you before I did," CUL said. "She's been telling me that she thinks you should try out, but I guess she doesn't want you to feel as if this is something you have to do."

"Why would I have to do it?" Miku asked. "I love playing sports. It's the one thing I try to do every school year."

"So it's a 'yes'?" CUL asked.

Miku shrugged. "Depends if I can get a spot on the team."

"That shouldn't be a problem," CUL shrugged. "Rin's team captian and V.I.P. two years running, anyone she suggests coach would consider putting on."

"Well then expect me at try-outs," Miku smiled with determination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During P.E. for the boys, Nero and Len were running around the field and talking to each other.

"Wait," Len said with mild surprise, "Rin wants me to meet the new girl?"

"Uh-huh," Nero said as he struggled to keep up with Len's quicker pace. "Rin has already made good friends with her, and she think you would like this girl."

"Did Rin say her name?" Len asked.

"Nope," Nero lied. "She didn't mention it."

Len gave a Nero a stare before saying, "You're hiding something from me."

"Wh-what?" Nero stuttered. "What would m-m-make you say th-that?"

Len misinterpreted Nero's stutterers as from running too fast and slowed down his pace in order to make it easier for Nero to keep up. "Well you just look as if you know something that you're not telling me."

"So what if I am?" Nero asked.

"Please tell me you and Rin didn't do anything illegal recently," Len said.

"Nope," Nero said. "We haven't done anything illegal since our field trip to jail."

"Still can't believe you two would egg that house," Len shook his head before speeding up again.

"And this is why Rin's my best friend and not you," Nero huffed, unheard, before attempting to catch up with Len.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say, Miku," Rin said as the girls were changing out of their P.E. uniforms, "wanna go to lunch with me today?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Miku teased as she peeled the white tee off her sweaty body.

"Haha, very funny," Rin replied without humor. "I just wanted you to meet a few people."

"Who?" Miku asked. "Obviously people I don't go to class with or else I think you would have introduced me to them yesterday."

"That's why we're all going out for pizza," Rin said. "I want you to meet my best friend and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Miku asked, raising her eyebrows.

Rin nodded. "A twin brother."

"A twin!" Miku exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you're a twin? That's so cool!"

"A lot of people seem to think so," Rin smiled. "A lot of people say I'm lucky to have a twin."

"Well duh you are," Miku said as she slipped on the green V-neck shirt she wore to school. "I always wanted to have a twin sister - or brother, it doesn't really matter to me - because then I wouldn't have always been so lonely from of all the travelling we did." Rin puckered her lips, unsure how to respond. "Anyway," Miku waved off, "I'd love to go. This could be fun."

Rin bowed her head as to hide an evil smile. "You bet it will be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin wants us to meet her at the pizza parlor," Nero told Len. Flipping his phone shut, Nero continued. "She says the new girl's going to be there so we need to be on our best behavior."

"That's rich, coming from her," Len said as he stuffed his textbook into his backpack. Throwing the strap over his shoulder he said, "What's makes this girl so special, anyway? It's not as if Rin was eager to introduce 'Don't call me Aria or I will slap you' or 'Red's my natural hair color' to me."

Nero shrugged. "Rin says that this girl has spent every school year in a totally different school, so Rin wants this girl to have a lot of friends during her senior year."

Len nearly stopped walking. "A different school for every school year, huh?" he said, his palms growing sweaty.

"Yeah," Nero, who was walking ahead of Len so was oblivious to the blond's stop, said. "Says her mom has a travelling job and always moves at the end of each school year. Poor girl, she's probably never had any close friends."

Len forced himself to keep going. "Where has this girl lived?" he asked.

"Like I know!" Nero snorted. "She's Rin's friend, not mine. I haven't even met her yet, but I guess the sooner we get this over with the better."

"I suppose you're right," Len said.

"Lenny!"

"Good God," Nero mumbled under his breath. "Rin is not going to be happy if we show up with Neru."

"Hey, Neru," Len said. "Holy cheese and crackers!" he jumped when he saw Neru's face. "What happened to you?"

"Volleyball accident," Neru crossed her arms. "Everyone thinks that new girl is so sweet, but I know what kind of monster she truly is."

"New girl?" Len asked, partly relieved because the girl he was thinking of would never do anything like destroy Neru's face. "Nero," Len asked the boy, "did you know that?"

"I didn't," Nero said. "I swear I didn't."

"That horrid girl," Neru said as she touched the bandage on her nose. "Everyone thinks she's so great, but I know she's really just an attention whore trying to climb her way up the popularity poll, and she's so vicious, too. I'd be lucky if my poor nose doesn't heal crooked."

"Well Nero and I are going to meet Rin and the girl at the pizza parlor right now. Why don't you come with us and confront the girl? I'll be there to back you up."

"Really?" Neru asked. Len nodded. Hugging his arm, Neru said, "Thanks so much, Lenny. You're the best boyfriend ever."

As Neru was leading Len away, Nero shook his head and predicted "This is going to be one interesting pizza party."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for taking my sweet time on updating, but January's a real busy month for me. Like "Oh my gosh I actually have time to myself!" busy. At least February is free~. Also, the little cake game the girls were playing is something I stole from Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica: Rebellion. I saw it and thought it could make a really cute children's game, but I'm sure most of you never seen the movie so you found the cake game a bit annoying. I'm sorry.

AkiraSaphire: Well everyone who read this and gave me feedback said they cried. I don't like making anyone cry. T-T Besides, I love writing contemporary (which is so funny because I hate reading it . . .) so to not make a sequel would have been a wasted opportunity. I love you, too. XD

zhane17: Hey, don't hate Len-Kun. Instead you should feel sorry for him. Imagine the hell that he's going to go through in the next chapter. I feel bad for making the poor boy go through all of this. D:

awesome dt: Well I don't want you to die. T3T I also laughed at Miku-Sama's smashing the volleyball into Neru's face. XD Yeah, I'm a bit of a sadist. XP I love you, too.

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: Here's your update. :)

I was originally going to end this chapter with Miku-Sama and Len-Kun's meeting, but since I am a horrible person I decided to just end here and make you all wait another chapter. Sorry guys.

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

What Len saw in the pizza parlor was the one thing he was never expecting to see, no matter how long he lived. Sitting across from Rin at the booth was a girl with skin as pale as moonlight, lips like pink roses, and hair that was a lovely mixture of mint green and turquoise. . . . Miku Hatsune. . . .

"There's that dreadfully awful girl!" Neru exclaimed as she clutched onto Len's arm. "I know you're against hitting girls, but do you think you could bend that rule for just this once? For me?" Neru looked at Len with pleading eyes. "You really should show that horrible girl that no one messes with your girlfriend.

Len looked away from Neru and back towards Miku. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but if he could live through this situation then he was sure there was nothing he couldn't survive. Too bad Len couldn't end this without either girl getting hurt, because he knew he had to hurt somebody and he would spend the rest of his life regretting it. What did Len ever do to deserve this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku used a straw to play with her soda as she waited for Rin's friend and twin to arrive. Never would Miku have admitted that Rin greatly resembled the only best friend she ever had, or that they shared a last name, but if things were going to end the way it seemed they would then Miku had no idea how she would survive it. With the same last name and stong resemblance, Miku was certain that Rin was related to Len Kagamine. Miku would have never had to guts to ask Rin if the name sounded familiar, but now knowing that Rin had a twin brother made Miku felt as if she had eaten a rock. What if Len was Rin's twin brother? Then what?

"Don't look so gloomy," Rin said as she blew her bangs out of her face. "Do you want them to think you're emo or something?"

"Think I could pull it off?" Miku asked half heartedly.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked with a frown. "You've been rather down ever since we got here. Is everything okay?"

Miku mentally debated whether or not to tell Rin everything. In the end she decided to do so, but before she could open her mouth Rin said, "Hey look, they're here." Rin looked as if she were about to stand up and wave, but saw something that made her change her mind. "Oh no," she said. "Oh HELL no!"

Miku was slightly embarrassed when everyone started looking at them because of Rin's loose use of profanities, but that embarrassment didn't live long.

"There you are!" a sharp voice said.

Miku jumped before she looked into Neru's sharp, yellow eyes.

"Did you honestly expect to get away with breaking my nose?" Neru asked.

"I said I was sorry," Miku reminded her.

"Sorry shmorry," Neru said. "What if my nose heals crooked?"

Miku actually had to surpress a smile at the thought of Neru with a messed up nose. Now was not the time to let her evil side show.

"Leave her alone!" Rin growled.

"Can't we talk this out calmly?"

Miku looked at the person who asked that and nearly dropped her jaw at him. Len was trying to back Neru off, and in the process he and Miku made eye contact. The two stared at each other for a long time, almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation.

_"Miku? Is that really you?"_

_"Len? You're Rin's twin brother?"_

_"I thought I would never see you again!"_

_"What are the odds I would transfer to your school?!" _

Rin misinterpreted Miku and Len's staring contest as being a fight for dominance and not the reunited meeting that it truly was. "Back off of Miku, Len," she spoke with venom. "She didn't break Neru's nose on purpose."

Hearing the other being called by their respective name was the last proof they needed to know that they truly were the friends that had played in the snow all those years ago. Too bad the situation didn't call for a happy reunion.

"What makes you say that?" Neru asked. "She could have planned the whole thing!"

"I would never try to break anyone's face," Miku pleaded.

"Whatever," Neru huffed. Turning to Len she said, "Hit her."

"What?!" both Miku and Len exclaimed at the same time. "I'm not going to hit her," Len stated.

"Well defending your girlfriend is the gentlemanly thing to do," Neru said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

A sharp pain stabbed at Miku. She would of rather had Len hit her than hear those words. He has a girlfriend. . . . Miku didn't know whether to scream, cry, or punch Len in his perfectly shaped jaw. All honestly, she was leaning towards that last one.

"Why did you even bring her, Len?" Rin angrily asked.

"Why didn't I get an invitation?" Neru countered.

"Well let's see," Rin acted as if she were thinking. "One, you're a bully. Two, you can't stand anyone being better than you. Three, I know how much you hate Miku so why would I ask for the two of you to eat together at the same table?"

"Lies," Neru hissed.

"Hey," Nero, who had just arrived, said as he got in-between Neru and Rin. Doubling over, the boy began to pant. "Boy," he gasped, "you guys are fast. I stop for a minute to tie my shoe and next thing I know you both are out of sight. I had to run the rest of the way."

"Stay out of this, Nero," both Rin and Neru said.

"Wait," Miku said. Pointing at Nero she asked, "Who's this?"

Rin answered "My best friend" the same time Neru said "My twin brother."

"Hold up," Miku put both of her hands out. Pointing at Rin she said, "You have a twin," and pointing at Neru she said, "and you have a twin." Miku threw her hands up as she exclaimed, "Why does everyone have a twin but me?!"

"Want mine?" Nero asked as he continued to pant.

"What? No!" Miku shook her head.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Neru glared at Nero.

"Look," Rin, who was patting the exhausted Nero's back, said, "it was an accident. Do you really have to make a big deal out of this?"

"What if some wicked witch broke your nose?" Neru asked. "What would you do to her?"

"I'd smash your face in, that's what," Rin answered.

"Of all the nerve," Neru began.

"Okay," Miku interrupted, "everyone should just calm down. Neru, I'm sorry I broke your nose. Honest. Can we just please forgive and forget?"

Neru crossed her arms and huffed.

"Neru," Len said, "just forget about it." Len took a deep breath before he spoke again, knowing that what he was about to say would be hurtful. "So a stupid girl broke your nose. It's not the end of the world."

_Stupid?_ Miku felt anger bubble up inside her. _Oh no he didn't. _

To Miku Len said, "Just be more careful in the future, okay, new girl?"

_New girl?_ So Len really was not going to acknowledge knowing Miku. Well, two could play at that game.

"Fine, Rin's twin," she spat.

Len kept his face straight. To Neru he said, "Now let's just forget about this whole thing. If this girl bothers you again, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Lenny," Neru said, but not too pleased that Len didn't treat Miku the way Neru wanted him to.

Miku stood up, placed ten dollars on the table, and said, "I'm leaving, but pizza's on me. I hope," she scanned Len's and Neru's faces, "the four of you have a good time."

"Miku," Rin said, "you don't have to go."

"If she wants to go, let her go," Len said. "Just one less nuisance to put up with." With that, Miku stretched out her hand and striked Len's face. With a stinging cheek, Len saw not only Miku's disappointed face but also the necklace he himself had placed on her sitting around her neck. Len knew he would hurt Miku's feelings, but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to properly acknowledge her. This was going to come back and bite him on the butt, he was sure.

"I told you she was violent," Neru said as Miku was leaving. When the girl was gone, Neru sat in the booth Miku was previously seated in and said, "At least she was sorry enough to pay for our lunch."

Rin, just as angry as Miku, snatched Miku's cash and said, "I can't believe the either of you. I'm leaving, and you can pay for your own stupid lunch."

Nero watched as Rin retreated. He looked first at Rin, then at Neru, and back at Rin. It was never easy to decide whether to be there for friends or family - especially when your best friend hated your sister - but in the end Nero knew where his loyalties lied. "Everyone's making me run today," he said before he bolted out the restaurant in pursuit of Rin.

Len glumly sat in the booth across from Neru. He had to choose between Miku and Neru, and he choose Neru. Now he had to hope that he wouldn't end up regretting his decision. Too bad he already felt guilty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Back so soon?" Mrs. VY look up from her ironing and asked Miku as she stepped through the door.

Miku threw her backpack at the foot of the stairs, placed her hands on her hips, looked at her mom, and said, "How could you hate me so much as to wish friends upon me? All having friends ever does is create unnecessary stress and drama. Do I really have to go through all of that? Why couldn't I just stay the class loner who excels at sports and gets good grades? No social life means more time to myself. Why would I complain about having more time? I'm just sick of people. So sick of them all."

"My guess is that dinner didn't go well," Mrs. VY said.

Miku groaned. "You just don't get it, Mom!" Miku picked up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and ran up the stairs shouting, "I HATE THE WORLD AND EVERYONE IN IT!"

After Miku had slammed her door shut and began blaring Katy Parry did Mrs. VY shake her head as she returned to her ironing. "What am I ever going to do with her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Macoroni and cheese," Rin said as she inspected Len's cheek. "Miku sure can slap, huh?"

"Ow!" Len exclaimed. "Don't poke it!"

"Sorry," Rin said, "but serves you right for talking to her that way." Rin took the jar of bruise cream and began to rub it on Len's black and blue cheek.

"Ugh!" Len had to try to not throw his head back. "This stuff stinks to high heaven, and I have to wear it on my face!"

"Shut up," Rin said, wrinkling her nose at the stench. "Just be grateful I ran all the way to that Chinese market and picked this up for you. I was actually very close to bruising your other cheek, so be happy your big sister can be loving sometimes."

Len sighed. "I was stupid, huh?" he asked.

"You weren't stupid," Rin said. "You were a complete butthole and an idiotic jerk. I just thought you two should meet, but if I had known this would be the result I never would have considered it."

"Why did you want me to meet Miku, anyway?" Len asked. "What's so special about her?"

Rin frowned as she screwed to lid back on the jar. As far as she knew, Rin was wrong about Miku and Len being old friends, and Rin was too embarrassed to admit that to Len. She went with her most believable lie. "Miku has spent every school year in a different school, so she never really had the chance to make any friends. Since this is her last year, I want her to at least be able to say she was a part of a group." Okay, it wasn't entirely a lie. Rin felt bad for Miku, and Rin wanted to give the girl at least one good year. Was it really so bad that Rin wanted to be a good friend to the girl who otherwise would have been nonexistent?

"Despite the evilness that lies inside you," Len said, "your heart really is in the right place, Rin."

"Whatever," she mumbled as she placed the jar on the counter and crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She and Len made eye contact and began to have a staring contest. Both fought for the words to say next, and in the end Rin said the most obvious thing. "You should apologize to Miku."

"I know," came the sullen reply.

"You really hurt her feelings."

"I know!" Len sharpened his gaze at Rin. "I shouldn't have been so rude, I know that. I just thought-"

"That Neru wouldn't be as appreciative if you were polite to the girl who spiked a volleyball into her face?" Rin interrupted. Len closed his mouth and nodded. Rin sighed. "Look, you want to make Neru happy, I get that; but should you really sacrifice your own happiness for her?"

"I'm not sacrificing my happiness for her," Len argued.

"Yes you are," Rin kept her ground. "I could see by the look in your face that you didn't want to hurt Miku, but at the same time you wanted to please Neru. You agreed to go out with Neru because you knew it would make her happy, but the truth is you don't even like her."

Len was surprised by Rin's confident statement. "What makes you say that?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Call it women's intuition, but a girl can tell when a boy likes a certain girl or not. Remember Piko? How he was so quiet and shy? He blushed redder than a tomato when I called him out on his crush on Miki."

"Yeah, I know," Len said. "You helped him build up the nerve to confess to Miki last Valentine's Day."

"And now they're an item!" Rin grinned.

"But what does that have to do with Neru and me?" Len asked.

Rin dramatically facepalmed herself, seeming to think Len would have gotten her point by now. "You don't look at Neru the way Piko looks at Miki. When Piko looks at Miki, you can see how much he loves her. You don't look at Neru that way at all. You look as if you're simply tolerating her. Like you don't have feelings for her, but continue on with this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing because you know she has feelings for you and you don't want to hurt her."

"How is that a bad thing?" Len asked.

Rin stopped leaning on the wall and threw her hands up as she began to walk away. "Why are boys so stupid?!" Stopping in her tracks, Rin took a deep breath before she turned around to walk back towards Len. "Are you an idiot, or are you just blind?" Len opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and shut his jaw. "It's not fair of you to lead Neru on this way," Rin continued. "If you don't have feelings for her then you shouldn't continue on with your relationship. It's not fair for either of you to be in a relationship when someone in it doesn't hold feelings for the other. Sooner or later you'll have to call it off with Neru, and the longer you wait the more it will hurt her." Rin tilted her head to the side. "Unless you would much rather keep going out with her and eventually marry her all in the name of not hurting her."

Len gulped. He knew Rin was right. He only ever liked Neru as a friend, but at the same time he didn't have it in him to reject Neru's feelings. Now to hurt Miku for Neru's sake? He really was an idiotic jerk and, as Rin said, a butthole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the weeks passed, Miku continued to grow close with the girls. IA was someone with elegance and grace, and also a beautiful girl, no doubt. Miku and IA had plans to try out for the school play in winter, and were already discussing songs they could sing to try out. Yukari was a bubbly girl with a childish nature. She was dependent on Miku for help in Spanish, but that was okay as Miku relied on Yukari for help understanding math. Lapis was almost like a little sister to the group for her short height and innocent personality. Lapis and Miku took art class together and were planning on doing an art booth for the school fair. CUL was second only to Rin in the troublemaking department. After Miku made the soccer team, she and CUL, and of course Rin, would pass by the park on the way home from school and practice their techniques.

"How do manage such powerful kicks?" Rin had asked Miku after another fail at stopping the pale girl from scoring another point.

"I just pretend the ball is the head of someone I don't like," Miku answered with a shrug.

Rin didn't have to ask Miku whose head she was possibly imagining she was kicking. Rin even tried it out herself, and found how much easier it was to kick the ball with such power after pretending it was someone she disliked. The perfect way to beat the snot out of someone without getting in trouble, as CUL called it.

As for Rin and Miku, the two got along famously. Despite how mad Miku was at Len, she didn't bother to let that interfere with her relationship with Rin. The two helped each other out a lot. Miku would help Rin with school while Rin helped Miku improve her rusty soccer skills. It wasn't long before the two became best friends.

"Say, Miku," Rin asked one day as the two of them walked to class together, "wanna come with me to the school's basketball game this Friday?"

"Why are you asking?" Miku replied.

"It's the first game of the year," Rin said, "and I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to cheer on the boys."

Miku pursed her lips. "Do I have to see what's-his-face?"

"Watch it!" Rin laughed. "He and I have to same face."

"Sorry," Miku apologized with a smile.

"S'okay," Rin responded. Straightening out, Rin said, "No, you don't have to. I can tell you're still mad at him."

Miku put her bookbag over her head and behind her back and felt the strecht it was causing for her arms and shoulders. "Am I being immature for holding a grudge? I mean, it's been a month already. Shouldn't I just get over it by now?"

Rin shrugged. "I know how sorry he is, but he has yet to apologize to you. I suppose in the end it just depends."

"Whether or not I'm mature enough to forgive and forget without an apology?" Miku asked.

"That's one way of saying it," Rin answered. "Look, what you decided is your choice. If it were me, I'd probably put a snake in their desk or something."

"That is so grade school," Miku laughed.

"Who said the Great Rin had to grow up?" Rin smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len wasn't just an idiot, he was also a coward. He knew Rin was right about Neru, yet he couldn't find it within himself to call it off with her. He knew Rin would label him as a sissy. What was he so afraid Neru would do when they were over?

"Why is it I keep forgetting to take my gym socks home?" Nero asked himself as they prepared for the game. "I mean," he continued, "you would think after a while I would catch on and have them washed."

"Why are we talking about your gym socks?" Len asked as he pulled his shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"Well you've been out of it for the past couple of weeks," Nero answered, "and nothing brings you back to earth like my gym socks."

"Because God forbid I ever have to smell those again," Len mumbled. After losing a bet, Len had to smell one of Nero's dirty gym socks. The ending result was Len out for three hours and mild amnesia when he awoke.

"Stop leaving me, man," Nero said. "Why are you so absent lately? That's not like you." When Len didn't answer, Nero said, "Is this about that Miku girl?"

Len snapped his head towards Nero. "You said that without hesitation," he observed.

"You should know Rin, not afraid to state her thoughts and opinions," Nero replied. When Len didn't say anything Nero continued. "She thinks you should call it off with Neru."

If the thing about Miku didn't get Len's attention, that did. "She told you that?" Nero nodded. "What do you think?" Len asked. "Neru is your sister."

"That's why I think you should call it off," Nero said. "Neru may not be the sweetest or nicest girl in existence, but she does deserve to be with someone who likes her back. Sure cutting it off will hurt her, but in the end it will be for her own benefit."

Len stared at Nero for a solid ten seconds before he said, "Is your grandmother in town? Because you only talk like that when you're forced to watch soap operas."

"So I wanted to know if Lisa ever found out that her husband was cheating on her, big deal," Nero said as he tried to decide whether or not he should wear his dog collar necklace during the game or not. In the end he decided to wear it, as good luck for the game, he would claim.

"All right, Ladies!" Coach Shion clapped as he entered the locker room. Len and Nero both cut him off after that, as they didn't care to hear another one of his "give it all you got and win this thing" speeches.

"He just wants us to win so he will feel worthy enough to ask Ms. Sakine out," Nero whispered to Len.

"How do you know that?" Len asked.

"Let's just say you can count on Rin for the latest school gossip," Nero answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku and Rin arrived earlier than needed be so they could find a nice place to sit on the blechers. "This," Rin pointed to a spot close to the court but still at a great enough distance as to not smell any sweat, "is my favorite spot. It's in the middle of the court so you get a nice view of the boys from the other school."

Miku laughed. "I didn't know Rin was into boys."

"Are you saying I don't like guys?"

"I'm saying I didn't think you would be the type to look," Miku responded. "Not to mention you strike me as the fries-before-guys type."

Rin laughed. "True, true. Sure, a lot of girls have hot boyfriends, but I have a cheese stuffed crust, four meat pizza calling me when I get home. I think it goes without saying who the real winner is." Miku laughed in agreement.

"Yo!" a voice called the girls. "You're favorite red head is here."

"Lucille Ball?" Miku gasped with exaggeration.

CUL looked Miku straight in the eye for half a minute before saying "I have absolutely no clue who that is."

"Dead person," Rin answered.

"Ah," CUL nodded, "that explains it." CUL sat right next to Miku and said, "You ready to watch us Jaguars kick some Rooster butt?"

"I haven't been to a basketball game in ever so I'm really excited," Miku responded. Noticing something, Miku said, "Why are you and Rin both wearing our team's T-shirts and baseball hats? Is there a memo I didn't get or something?"

"Naw," CUL laughed. "Rinny and I just happen to love dressing up for a game."

"It's true," Rin nodded. "I went over to her house for the Super Bowl last year and we both were wearing the same shirt."

"And here I am wearing a plaid top and a skirt," Miku said.

"Hey, at least you will look super cute for the after party," CUL said as she rested her feet on the blecher seat in front of her. "You are coming, right?"

"Yeah," Rin chimed in. "You never gave me a clear answer when I invited you."

"Parties aren't exactly my thing," Miku said sheepishly.

"Relax," CUL said. "All you have to do is socialize and eat free food. If you don't like socializing, there's still free food."

"I guess you have a point," Miku smiled.

"Not to mention you're cute," Rin said. "You know, I heard a certain pinkette has his eyes on you."

CUL's jaw nearly dropped. "Are you saying Luki Megurine has the hots for Miku?" Rin nodded.

"Megurine?" Miku questioned. "Isn't that the principle's surname?"

"Luki is Principle Megurine's nephew," Rin explained.

"And he's so cute!" CUL practically squealed. "I can't believe he likes you! I mean, it's not that I'm surprised - you're very pretty - but he normally doesn't set his eyes on new girls."

"When does anyone?" Rin rolled her eyes. "And his best friend Gumo is adorable!"

"D'awww," Miku played, "does my little Rin have a crush?"

Rin blushed. "Maybe."

"No!" Miku playfully exclaimed as she began to tickle Rin. "You are mine, Rin Kagamine! You shall be mine and nobody else's!"

"Stop!" Rin exclaimed as she doubled over in laughter.

"Tell me that you will marry me!" Miku began laughing just as hard as Rin.

"Never!" was Rin's response.

Miku stopped tickling Rin and began laughing into her own hands.

"You guys are wierd," CUL shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Am I on time?" Miku asked as she sat back down between Rin and CUL. Miku was forced to take a snake run, so she did the best she could to gather the snacks before the game started.

"Perfect timing," Rin said as she took the pretzel out of Miku's grasp. "Game's starting."

"There's Lapis, IA, and Yukari," CUL pointed at the cheerleaders. The three said girls waved to their friends before joining in the opening cheer.

"Here come the boys," Rin said right before the school's basketball team emerged from the locker room. Rin, with the biggest smile glued to her face, waved to Nero and Len. Both boys waved back and gave her a thumbs up. "They're certain they're gonna win tonight," Rin said. "When they give me a thumbs up, they're saying 'We totally got this.' Scary thing is, never once did they lose a game in which they gave a thumbs up."

"And in games they didn't give a thumbs up?" Miku asked.

"Sometimes they lose, other times they win. There's no certainty in it at all."

Miku pursed her lips as she nodded as acknowledgement. Seeing a tall boy with shaggy pink hair, Miku pointed to him and asked, "Is that Luki?"

"Yes that is," CUL answered.

"You two are right, he is cute," Miku agreed. "And he likes me?"

Rin laughed. "I guess someone's gonna need a mini-makeover before the after party, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the game was halfway over, the boys returned to the locker room as they prepared for the next half of the game.

"I left my water container by the blechers," Len realized.

"Then go get it," Nero replied.

Len didn't need to argue or reply to Nero's comment, as Len was the idiot who forgot his own drink. As Len emerged from the locker room, he saw a girl with long mint green mixed turquoise hair leaving tue blechers and apparently heading to the vending machine. Miku. . . .

Len, lightly jogging, chased after her. When it was just him and her in the hallway, he called after her. "Miku!"

Miku glanced from behind to see who had called her, saw Len, scowled, turned around, and continued to walk away.

Yep, she was still mad.

Len jogged after Miku until he got ahead of her. He stopped right in front of her and said, "Miku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm very sorry."

Miku wasn't listening. "Outta my way," she said as she used her shoulder to push Len out of her path.

Len didn't chase after her but instead asked, "Do you hate me?"

That made Miku stop. "No, I don't hate you. I don't feel any hate. Hurt, yes; but not hate."

"I know I shouldn't have said what I did, yet I said it anyway," Len said. "I was stupid, and I regret it. Could you ever forgive me?"

By the way Miku's shoulders raised and dropped, Len assumed she was sighing. Miku turned around and approached Len. "Yes, I forgive you. However," she pursed her lips, "apologies and forgiveness can't undo the damage."

"I know," Len said. "I didn't think any of it through, and I was an idiot for not doing so."

"I think 'butthole' better fits you," Miku stated.

_What is it with that word?_ "Okay, I was a butthole," Len agreed. "Can we just forget the past and be friends?"

"By 'forget the past' you mean forget what happened last month, or . . . ?"

"Last month."

"Ah, okay," Miku replied. She looked as if she were thinking, and answered, "Okay, I agree to forgiving and forgetting, and . . . ," she took a deep breath. "And I guess we could just be friends." She gave Len a reassuring smile.

"I really am sorry," Len said.

Miku raised up a hand. "It's all in the past, so don't mention it again. Now I need to go or else Rin is going to come after me and yell at me for taking so long to get her an orange soda."

"Okay," Len said. "See you around, Miku."

"See ya, Len," Miku said as she began to retreat. It didn't take a V neck shirt for Len to tell that she wasn't wearing the necklace he placed on her years ago, and Len was certain she hadn't worn it since their not-so-great reunion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took ya so long?" Nero asked Len as the boy re-entered the locker room. "We're about to go back to the game."

"I got caught up," Len answered. Looking around he said, "Where's my water container?"

"Isn't that what you left to get?" Nero asked.

The reminder felt as if it had literally hit Len in the face. "UGH!"

* * *

Author's Note: Happy (late) Valentine's Day! I was supposed to update this yesterday, but I was tired so I didn't. Also, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. Without this note, the chapter is 5,325 words long. That is crazy because never would I ever have expected myself to write a chapter over 5,000 words long. Well, I guess that makes up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter!

AkiraSaphire: Well I was originally going to end the chapter with them meeting, but I got really lazy. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

zhane17: I've never been called "Sama" before. :P Sorry if this wasn't a soon enough update.

awesome dt: Here's the next chapter! :3

Haha Okita: I don't like being in this part of the universe. T-T Did I really deserve this?

HanaLoid: Well I'm a horrible person who makes everyone wait another chapter, but it's okay now because they're friends again. :3

BlackSakura-chi: I have update more!

Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: Len-Kun has no clue because he is clueless. XP

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: You're alive! XD Here's the update. :3

I hope you guys liked this incredibly long chapter. Took me a really long time to write it. . . .

-Ray


End file.
